Leave Out All The Rest
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Sebastian décide de changer les idées de Blaine suite à une rupture douloureuse. Ce qui n'était qu'un jeu au départ, se révèle très vite être, bien plus que ça...


Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic à plusieurs chapitres ! Encore un Sebastian/Blaine mais bien différent cette fois et beaucoup moins léger...

Je souhaitais initialement poster ce premier chapitre mardi, dans le cadre du Seblaine Weekend 2012. (**Seblaineweek** sur tumblr)

Mais comme j'avais déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrit, quelques OS et un dessin JUSTE pour ce jour particulier, je me suis permise de poster celui ci.

Si vous êtes sur tumblr et que vous souhaitez apporter votre contribution, n'hésitez pas !

S'ayais, je suis officiellement une hardante Seblainers.

Une dernière chose par rapport à cette fic: Je n'ai plus d'ordi du coup je me débrouille comme je peux pour pouvoir poster. Voilà !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ce chapitre est un peu court mais il sert uniquement d'introduction. ;)

* * *

><p>Sebastian fit un signe rapide de la main en direction du barman, avant de guetter la réaction du jeune homme accoudé au comptoir. Installé dans le fond de la salle et déjà bien alcoolisé, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit la tête brune faire volte face pour venir planter son regard doré dans l'immensité émeraude.<p>

Cependant, le jeune Warbler ne bougea pas. Ils s'observèrent comme ça un moment, un dilemme semblant se jouer dans l'esprit de son vis à vis.

Après de longues minutes, il le vit s'approcher timidement, l'air grave et la mine contrariée.

- Hey _killer_, se réjouit il.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Blaine vint passer une main lasse dans ses boucles épaisses.

- Sebastian... Je suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avant de se planter face à Blaine, un sourire charmeur ornant ses lèvres.

- Tu pourrais simplement dire merci, lança t'il, visiblement amusé.

L'ex Warbler vint planter un regard dur dans le sien, sa voix se brisant sur chacun des mots qu'il prononça.

- C'était pas nécessaire. Mais _merci_, c'est vrai. Juste... Je suis toujours en colère après toi.

Sebastian leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, réprimant le sentiment désagréable qui vint se loger dans sa poitrine. Il voulait mettre tout ça derrière lui, pour ce soir du moins. Oublier cette malheureuse histoire de slushie, oublier les cries, l'image de Blaine étendu sur le sol froid et dur, oublier sa bêtise et les remords qui le hantait depuis ce jour.

Il vit Blaine sortir son porte monnaie, avant de tendre un billet en sa direction. Sebastian secoua vivement la tête, refusant le billet qui lui était destiné.

- Non, sérieusement... C'est pour moi.

Blaine arqua un sourcil, un faible sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas... Je crois que je préfère que tu m'offres un verre, les slushies c'est pas trop mon truc.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, un peu gêné par la réflexion mais heureux de voir que son ami était suffisamment à l'aise pour pouvoir en rire. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, ses yeux s'attardant sur la nuque dégagée de l'adolescent. Inconsciemment, Sebastian passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mordant distraitement sa lèvre inférieur lorsqu'il s'imaginait tout ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire.  
>Blaine se senti brusquement mal à l'aise. Il avait chaud, <em>vraiment<em> chaud. Et sentait que la situation pourrait déraper sous peu s'il ne remettait pas d'emblée les choses au clair.

- Écoutes, je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Il déglutit péniblement, s'apprêtant à lui tourner le dos lorsqu'une poigne ferme vint se saisir de son poignet.

- Attends.

L'ex Warbler secoua sa tête, agacé par l'attitude de l'adolescent.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Ne fais pas ça, j-je... S'il te plaît...

Les yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il perçu les trémolos présents dans la voix de son ami. Le garçon baissait maintenant la tête, de façon à ce que son regard ne croise pas celui du jeune Warbler.  
>Sebastian relâcha sa prise, libérant ainsi le poignet de Blaine. Il se pencha en avant, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur la nuque de son vis à vis.<p>

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? Je sais aussi écouter lorsqu'il le faut.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par les mots de Sebastian. Il garda les yeux clos un moment, luttant pour que les larmes ne tombent pas en rafale car il le savait, elles ne s'arrêteraient pas. Il se demandait comment c'était physiquement possible de pleurer autant. Avec toutes les larmes qu'il avait verser, il était surpris qu'il lui restait encore une goûte d'eau dans le corps.  
>Le souffle de Sebastian contre sa peau vint le tirer de ses songes. Il senti ses poils se dresser, puis soupira péniblement.<p>

- Très bien.

Il ne vit pas le sourire triomphal de Sebastian puisqu'il gardait la tête toujours baissée. Le jeune Warbler s'éloigna enfin, satisfait.

- Allons chez moi.

Et avant même que Blaine n'ait eu le temps de protester, il poursuivit sa phrase, les mains déjà à la recherche de ses clés.

- Je serai sage. Je te l'ai dit, je sais aussi écouter.

L'adolescent releva la tête, étudiant Sebastian du regard comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait croire en ses mots. Les perles dorées scintillaient, et le jeune Warbler aurait juré qu'il pouvait y voir des larmes. Son cœur se serra brusquement pendant que sa prise s'intensifia autour de ses clés de voiture.

- Allez viens, lança t'il.

Il avait jusque là passé une soirée agréable et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'achève sur une note morose. Et si Blaine n'allait pas bien, s'était son devoir de lui rendre à son tour le sourire lumineux qu'il lui connaissait habituellement. Quoi qu'il se soit passé. Il trouverait _celui_ ou _k_ qui le faisait autant souffrir. Qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il fairait renaître ce sourire qu'on lui avait volé et les prunelles dorées retrouveraient la lueur qu'il leurs connaissait.

Blaine s'arrêta devant la porte du bar, se tournant vers Sebastian, les sourcils froncés se voulant menaçant.

- Hors de question que je te laisse conduire. Je te sentirais à dix kilomètres.

Sebastian sourit, effleurant l'épaule de son ami de la sienne, faussement contrarié.

- Hey, j'ai bu _que_ deux ou trois verres.

Blaine lui sourit à son tour, visiblement très peu convaincu par ce mensonge.

- Que tu as rempli combien de fois ?

Il jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule, trouvant les yeux émeraudes occupé à contempler ce qui semblait être... Son derrière. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant bruyamment avant de pousser la porte devant lui, puis s'extirper du bar.

* * *

><p><strong>.:. FIN DU CHAPITRE .:.<strong>


End file.
